Man eater
by lady luck 170
Summary: Man eater is one of the school's mysteries .A killer who kills only particular boys, but why? Nobody really knows who or what this person is capable of except for one person. Now the truth is uncovered by a student who accidently discovers the killer.
1. Chapter 1 : the start

I do not own beyblade I only write the fiction stories

* * *

Epilogue

Everyone knows the man eater but no one knows who or what it really is? Some say it's a guy who has mental problems and escaped from the asylum, others say its Boris seeking revenge on all boys who abandon the abbey and him

But the truth is now told today …. And only you the reader now knows truth is unfolded

Chapter 1

The young brunette hurried along the corridor to her class as she was now 2 seconds late! She ran as fast as she could but her skinny legs couldn't speed up as she is no good at athletics.

Slamming the wooden door she sneaks into class

"Hilary you're late!"

"I'm so sorry Mr X, I was just…" said Hilary before she was cut off

"I thought I never had to do this but after school detention room 71"

"AW! But sir.." whined Hilary

"You may be seated. Now continuing with our mental maths" said Mr X returning to the active board

"Well little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all" said Tyson laughing and pointing at her

"If the simultaneous equation is 3x+ 2y 4 and 2x+ 5y -1 what is the answer?" asked Mr X

Only two of the pupils put their hand up eagerly waiting for him to ask one of them to give the correct answer. A boy with hair past his eyes and glasses over his brown hair locating his eyes which no one has ever seen lifts his arm up higher until it could go no more as for the other pupil, Hilary frantically waving her arm side to side.

"Hilary" replied Mr X

"The answer is y 0 and x1" answered Hilary proudly

"That's incorrect, Kenny" said Mr X

"y -1 and x 2" answered Kenny (this is the actual answer if you can solve it)

"Correct as always" commented Mr X

Hilary burned up with anger as she usually gets the answer correct but not today, she looked at Kenny as he smiled proudly with his hand closed over his fist whilst leaning forward over the desk. Hilary growled as she thought to herself

Smile all you want smart ass, because this will be the last time you'll beat me in maths equations

Later at afternoon both Mariah and Emily walked along the corridor with Hilary as they make their way to the canteen, their eyes laid eyes on the school's top boys; Tala, Ray ,Kai, Miguel and Brooklyn walking in their direction when all the sudden Kenny happen to slip on a banana peel(We don't even know where it came from?) and fell on his bottom and grabbed the nearest thing to stop him which was Hilary's skirt as it ripped off revealing her white granny pants!

Everyone stopped to look and saw Hilary standing there with dismay as she stood there with her skirt missing as Tyson pointed out shouting

"Holy Crap! You can make a parachute out of them!"

Everyone burst into laughter as Hilary turns red than a beetroot on her cheeks with embarrassment, running towards the girl room, hiding in one of the toilets hoping the day would end.

After her little incident the bell rang giving her the chance to run back to her dormitory without anyone seeing her hopefully.

Luckily her room was only up the corridor past the first stairs as she ran through the empty corridor one of the classroom doors open by Kenny as he led the other class to another classroom another bunch of students who knew nothing about this began to burst out with laughter and to make matters worst the head of year was standing behind her (By the way this head of year is really strict about uniforms and behaviour)

She was then later reported to her head of year's room where she had another week of detention.

_He'll pay for this!_

* * *

In dormitory room 112 where Kenny and Tyson stayed, Kenny was busy studying as usual whilst listening to Ming-Ming song, Tyson, well we all know what he's doing at this time! 

Whilst studying and listening to his favourite artist singing he felt a slight shiver down his spine as he quickly turned around to find that Tyson has left the door open again!

With frustration he got up and slammed the door shut and returned to his desk to find his homework missing! But only to find a piece of card with writing on it

_The homework you seek _

_will not be seen _

_go to the tower _

_where you will meet me_

He does as he was told go to the school's bell tower where he will find his homework.

* * *

Arriving under the tower's stairs of shadow he finds his homework messed up over the floor he run's over to his work and screams 

"Noooooooooo! Who did this to you?"

"Me!" said a dark figures voice as it striked him with one blow on the head as the killer watched him slam his head on the solid ground and heard Kenny's head cracking open.

The killer grinned under the shadows and approaching the dead body on the floor grabs a pair of scissors out of no where( I don't even know where they came from?) and cuts a patch of kenny's hair leaving a huge bold patch and put the hair in his left palm, making it look like he's pulled his own hair out!

* * *

what do you think so far don't forget to review please ! 


	2. Chapter 2 : the first hunting

Chapter 2: It begins

"Yes I stand in front of the crime murder scene of Kenny who was also known as the chief to his fellow pupils, 15 year old Kenny was found by Hilary his former team mate. Hilary how do you feel about the death of Kenny?" asked the male reporter.

"Well firstly I'm traumatized, he was my best mate, whoever killed him shall pay!" cried Hilary whilst sobbing on her handkerchief and petting her tears.

"Police are now on the investigation to solve this crime of the sad death of Kenny many thanks to Hilary."

"Don't worry I'd kill for the murderer!" sniggered Hilary.

"It makes you thinks doesn't it?" Mariah asked quietly.

Both looked up from their books at her (Emily and Hilary) and wondered what she meant?

"What makes you think?" asked Emily.

"Why is Penelope is still nagging Kai to go out with her?" Mariah whispered.

"Because she's a bimbo who thinks every lad will fall for her slutty looks! Anyways don't you think the death of Kenny is more important than some bimbo trying to pull Mr Sourpuss?" asked Emily.

"What?! Kenny's dead! What happened?" Mariah asked in shock.

"Apparently the cops think that he must have committed suicide but after the forensic people examined him they found out he was murdered and the weird thing was that there was piece of his own hair pulled out and was left in his own hand! Poor guy," said Hilary sadly.

"Yeah that's the thing that made me think. Why did the killer pull his hair out and put it in his left hand?" asked Emily puzzled.

"We'll never know..." said Hilary.

* * *

"Hey there, hot stuff!" 

"Meow, isn't he gorgeous!" commented all the girls standing in the corridor as they stared at one of the school's hotties walking down the corridor along with Ray as they made their way to the school canteen.

"Slags," Kai muttered under his breath as he kept walking at a fast pace to get away from them.

Ray who has always been amused by the team captain, was doing his usual routine.

* * *

"Hey Mariah, look behind you!" said Emily, teasing Mariah . 

Mariah looked over her shoulder and saw her crush Ray walking in her direction, she turned back quickly to her locker, checking herself out and applying lip gloss and brushing here hair neatly as she posed by her locker.

"Hey," said Mariah innocently.

"Yo," said Ray in return.

" Cough What are you waiting for, I thought you were going to ask him out!" said Julia.

"I was just about to but he walked to fast that I didn't get a chance to!" said Mariah making her excuse.

"Heads up!" shouted a loud voice from behind. They turned around and found Ian throwing a rugby ball towards Julia's face, pushing her whole body down. Julia screamed in pain!

Ian, however, was laughing hysterically but what he doesn't know is what Julia is like when she's embarrassed (let's just say a few words can describe her anger - a raging bull!) She quickly recovered from her embarrassing situation and started chasing - that's right, chasing - little Ian and threatening him!

Meanwhile, Ray closed his locker and found Mariah leaning on the locker beside him, happily staring at him as she tried to flirt with him.

"Hiya Ray! Watcha doin?" said Mariah cheerfully.

Ray looked at her suprisingly.

"Erm...the usual..," said Ray.

"Oh.What you got next?" asked Mariah, as she leaned in closer.

"Er...football. Why?" replied Ray.

"Oh wow, football! I love that sport!" exclaimed Mariah as she tried to disguise her hate for that sport.

"You do? I thought you didn't like anything to do with running," said Ray.

"Oh silly, of course I love football!" said Mariah.

"Okay then, why don't you stop by for a game?1:20pm, by the gym. See you then!" said Ray as he walked off.

Mariah, however, looked dumbfounded as she stood there in dismay, wondering to herself.

_What have I done?!_

After that, Mariah decided to find the girls for advice on what she just did, but when she told them it didn't look good.

"You what!" Hilary shouted.

"Don't you know that lying leads to unfourtunate events!" explained Emily.

"I know, I know. But what should I do?" asked Mariah, looking worried.

"You're gonna have to tell him the truth, I guess," said Julia.

"But, just to be safe, we'll go with you and keep you company," said Hilary.

Everyone looked at Hilary knowing exactly why she said that. Sure, she was caring, but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to go (Kai).They all simply said nothing and just gave her a weird look as they escorted Mariah to the gym.

"Hey Ray, I have to tell you something, it's about-" said Mariah.

"Hey Mariah, I was just telling the guys here that you were trying out today and their all happy to hear that a girl is trying out for the team," said Ray.

"Oh really, well in that case, when do we start?" asked Mariah.

Oh boy...

* * *

"Alright you big pussys, get into position" ordered Coach Pearson. 

Everyone got into position, except Mariah, who knew nothing about football! She stood there watching everyone getting into position, whatever a 'position' meant.

Coach Pearson, however, wasn't impressed and he certainly didn't look like he was in the mood for excuses.He made his way over to Mariah's side and stood there, staring at her and waiting for her to do as she was ordered to!

"Well then, missy - show us what you got!" said Coach Pearson.

"Um okay then, what do you want me to do?"asked Mariah, a bit unsure.

"Well, you tell me missy," replied Coach Pearson.

"well..um."

"give me 10, on the double!"

she tried her hardest to do press-ups but she kept on slouching. She didn't even do any at all.

"well at least she's better than Kenny.." he muttered to himself.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 : the shame!

Chapter 3:

Two weeks later after the football practice, Mariah just couldn't bear to go out into the public again after what happened….

**Flashback**

"_Come on you wanker bears; put your balls into it! Except for Mariah," shouted Coach Pearson as he constantly blowed his whistle._

"_Come on people, spread out! What's the matter you lot, you count as two people taking up the whole field! Ray, pass to Kai, he's open!"_

_Ray instantly did as he was told and kicked the football towards Kai, he dribbled the ball to the goal but he was blocked off by the opposition, he hoped that there was someone he could rely on to take the shot. It was only Mariah available, however. Although he never liked her, he couldn't stand the sight of losing so he kicked the ball to her at full force._

_Mariah however was unaware of the ball coming towards her that hit her where the sun don't shine! But it was too late. She fell back a bit but for some strange reason a loud crack was made as a plastic bit fell to the ground which was actually a cup (you know...)_

_Ray ran over to her side and helped her up when he noticed the plastic cup protector beside her foot!_

"_Oh my god, she really is a wanker bear! I mean, he really is a wanker bear!" said Coach Pearson, pointing out the facts in astonishment._

_Everyone looked at Mariah awkwardly but not as bad as Ray who was beside her!_

"_Ray, I can explain! Please just listen to me!" _

"_You can't be….a wanker bear!" he shouted to the boys._

"_You have to see me for what I truly am…"said Mariah as she walked off into the changing rooms._

"_Oi you, you forgot your balls protector!" shouted one of the players._

"_At least I still have my dignity." _

_Everyone was in total shock or dismay after what happened._

_**End flashback**_

Mariah lay on her bed sobbing, thinking of that incident over and over again. She noticed how dry her eyes were but before she could reach the tissue box, there was a loud knock on the door.

"You're going to have to come out sooner or later!" said Hilary.

"I'm not coming!" Mariah shouted back.

"They will make you come out soon when you least expect it… like when you are on the toilet seat," said Matilda.

Mariah groaned in defeat.

She grabbed her coat and got changed, then headed for the door where she saw her friends there waiting for her.

"Um...so...does that mean you have to go to the boys' toilets from now on? And browse the men's underwear section?"

"I'm going to kill Ray!!!"

* * *

Ray was in his room when a gust of wind blew though the window. 

"Stupid Kai, never cleans up his mess" muttered Ray

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, no one was there.

_Strange, I thought I heard someone knocking._

_There it goes again._

Ray slowly opened it…

* * *

well that was my 3rd chapter hoped you like it 

please R&R!!!

not for Mariah fans I should have pointed this out at the beginning...


End file.
